1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backlight module, the liquid crystal display device using the backlight module and the manufacturing method thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module having partition walls, the liquid crystal display using the backlight module and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight module is widely used in liquid crystal display device, computer keyboard, mobile phone key pad, advertising signs and other devices that need light sources in order to provide the light source that is needed by such devices. Especially, in recent years, the demand for liquid crystal display device has greatly increased and in order to meet the requirements of the functionality and appearance of the liquid crystal display device, the backlight module used by the liquid crystal display is diversified gradually.
Take liquid crystal display as an example, in order to improve the quality and the processing speed of dynamic image, the dynamic local dimming technology is introduced to the backlight module of the liquid crystal display. As FIG. 1 shows, in the backlight module 10 using dynamic local dimming technology, the partition structure 30 is disposed on the bottom plate 11. The partition structure 30 divides the backlight module 10 into several areas 20; and each area 20 comprises several light sources 21. By establishing the partition structure 30, the system can adjust the brightness of each area 20 and reduce the interference in the brightness from adjacent areas 20.
However in this design depicted in FIG. 1, because the partition structure 30 has a certain thickness and the light emitted from the backlight module 10 at the position of the partition structure 30 is weaker. In other words, dark areas are likely to occur in the image generated by the display panel at the position corresponding to the partition structure 30, which would affect the overall quality of the image.